


Safety

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Gen, The kids need more love, Tumblr request, almost found family trope? kinda, brawler is too good for us, brawler knows what child abuse looks like, character introspection on brawler, protective brawler, this man is good with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: So, it was with a broad smile and a booming laugh that Brawler knelt down in front of the children, still somewhat dimly aware that once upon a time, he was just as slim and tiny as these two priceless gifts for Kanto. As he did so, both the children’s bodies became rigid; Brother cast an arm out in front of Sister while she clutched even tighter to the boy’s sleeve. It broke Brawler’s heart to see such a reaction.Not only because such a reaction looked so out of place on children that looked so cared for, but because it looked so familiar to Brawler.How many children had the seedy underbelly of Kansai had raised?And how many more would fail to grow up?
Relationships: Brawler (Akudama Drive) & Experiment 2502 | Brother (Akudama Drive), Brawler (Akudama Drive) & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive), Experiment 2502 | Brother & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: More Brawler interactions, perhaps? He's my favorite character, but he didn't get enough spotlight imo.

When Brawler had seen the bento box fill up with his favorite food in the entire world—meat, meat, and more meat!—he couldn’t help but feel absolutely grateful and elated at such a wonderful treat. It was rare that he was afforded the opportunity to just be given something for free. Often, he had to fight for food. 

For status. 

For power. 

While he absolutely loved the feeling of fighting, of powering his fists through his most powerful of foes, even he could see that life wasn’t just that. So, after devouring his share of food and allowing the rest of the Akudama to partake in their fare share of food, he decided to talk to the two mysterious children good and proper.

At first glance, Brawler didn’t think much of them. As a rule of thumb, he didn’t hang out too often with kids. They were cute and awesome, but they were far too fragile for him to handle. There were only so many ways he could control his body and finesse wasn’t always one of them. Now, however, he just wanted to pat their little heads and thank them for such hospitality. 

However, as he sought them out, he saw something quite peculiar. 

The little girl (Sister, he recalled as being her established name), was tiredly clutching onto the sleeve of the little boy (Brother, he remembers). Her dark eyes were wary, but stoic all the same. Her brother, on the other hand, gazed at the scene with tired, practiced apathy. At first, one would think that such expressions on their faces was a result from a shared sort of tiredness that must have come from the lows that came with a long gone rush of adrenaline. However, as Brawler approached, he could see both children tense and lock their eyes onto his form. 

Hypervigilance, Brawler couldn’t help but think.

It was at best, behavior that one would expect from well behaved children. A behavior that had been indoctrinated into the young to make sure that they were willing and able to follow authority without a second thought.

Like sheep. 

It was at worst, and this Brawler thinks is true, behavior cultivated from years of abuse and neglect. 

Brawler isn’t smart, hasn’t claimed to be smart, but he knows what it’s like to be forced into a box and forced to conform. He had spent countless years on the streets. He had seen many children forced to survive and grow up to be his fellow Akudama. Many of them either died young and still somewhat innocent while others embraced humanity’s cruel, terrible nature and became what society had feared most. 

Brawler did not desire to become that. 

As a child, he was always a fighter. He always sought out to be the best, to stand out from the crowd. It didn’t matter if his opponent was twice his weight and three times his height, he was going to defeat them. 

Age didn’t matter. 

Experience didn’t matter. 

Gender didn’t matter.

What mattered was power. 

What mattered was how he displayed and won such power. 

And what mattered most to him was holding onto that power. 

And so, Brawler had become a powerhouse on the streets. If someone challenged him, he would gladly take them on. It didn’t matter who they were or what they pretended to be, Brawler accepted them as worthy and they would take each other on. 

When fighting, he never held back and he expected that his opponent would do the same.

He was an Akudama, but he still held an age-old decorum despite his crude tendencies. 

It was only once blood had been spilled, the exchange of pleasantries of congratulations and capitatulation, that Brawler would relent and congratulate his opponent. Because that was the thing about Brawler. He never aimed to kill. He only wanted to be the best and give others the chance to do the same. 

Others like children. 

Brawler may not have known the story behind these children (and it was probably an overly convoluted story considering the fact that they had turned out to be the goods for the Shinkansen heist), but he could appreciate the fact that in their own way, they were fighting back. It harkened back to days of old, of rebellion and anger. Of the unrestrained feeling of finally letting loose and letting his fists do the talking when all other options were no longer present. 

These kids…

Brawler couldn’t help but think that they were going to be alright once they were all grown. 

So, it was with a broad smile and a booming laugh that Brawler knelt down in front of the children, still somewhat dimly aware that once upon a time, he was just as slim and tiny as these two priceless gifts for Kanto. As he did so, both the children’s bodies became rigid; Brother cast an arm out in front of Sister while she clutched even tighter to the boy’s sleeve. It broke Brawler’s heart to see such a reaction. 

Not only because such a reaction looked so out of place on children that looked so cared for, but because it looked so familiar to Brawler. 

How many children had the seedy underbelly of Kansai had raised?

And how many more would fail to grow up?

“Hey, hey,” Brawler murmured as he placed both hands up in a placating manner. His voice was uncharacteristically soft, his eyes steady and beseeching as he stared into the children’s eyes. 

For a moment, all three stared at each other in a stalemate. The tension among them was thick, too thick to be cut by a wayward joke or a supplication for peace. Just when Brawler was going to back down and apologize for frightening them (an occurrence that happened far too often in his life), Brother finally broke as he lowered his arm and nodded his head. Sister followed his lead as she placed both of her hands onto her lap. 

“Brawler,” the boy stated. “Did you need something?”

Cold. Unemotional. 

Kids weren’t supposed to sound like that, right? Past experiences had taught him that children were meant to be loud, mischievous, unyielding. They weren’t supposed to be… mini adults. 

His eyes furrowed a bit into a frown, but once he realized just how perceptive the children were (Brother especially), he relaxed his posture and made sure to smile with as much genuine emotion he could muster. 

“Nah, little man. Just wanted to say…” He scratched the back of his neck, still kind of unsure of how to go about this, but still confident enough to continue moving forward. “You kids… I don’t know what happened to ya, but I think that breakin’ out the Shinkansen by using’ the strongest Akudama around? Hella smart and awesome.”

The children looked at Brawler, their expressions still somewhat subdued, but there was a happiness and pride in them that had Brawler almost ready to ruffle their heads and pinch their cheeks. Kids were supposed to be adorable, right? ‘Cause these kids definitely were. 

“Thank you,” Brother said. “I… we didn’t think that it would work.”

At his side, Sister nodded emphatically, her large eyes blinking bashfully away from Brawler’s probing gaze. “We thank you for your contribution, Brawler.” She paused a moment before continuing. “You are very kind.”

At that, the smile on Brawler’s face grew tenfold. There was nothing better than setting out to do something and achieving it. Glad that the children were somewhat comfortable with his presence, Brawler pulled out his fist and nodded eagerly at it.

“Bro fist, kids?”

A little perturbed at such a blatant gesture of friendliness, Brother hesitated, but pushed his own closed fist against Brawler’s. Not wanting to be left behind, Sister also participated. 

“Cool. Now, if you ever get into trouble,” Brawler stood up, keeping his movements minimal and slow as possible, as he smiled down at the kids with a seriousness that could only rival Courier’s stoic face. “If you ever get into trouble,” he said again, “call for me and I’ll protect ya. Either that,” Brawler amended as an idea came to him, “or I’ll teach ya how to protect yourselves.”

This time, it was Sister who took the initiative to ask, “But why?”

Brawler simply smiled before jerking his thumb in the direction of the bento box that sat neatly on Doctor’s lap.

“‘Cause the meat ya gave me was awesome! Thanks, by the way. Best thing I had in a while.”

Before the kids could continue to hound him for his true intentions, the large, robust man turned away so that he could walk back towards Hoodlum’s questioning figure. Not once did Brawler turn around to see Brother send a confused glance in his direction while Sister faintly smiled in happiness. 

There was a new feeling in their chests.

It was a feeling that they had never felt before when they were still in the facility being raised by cruel, apathetic scientists.

It was… safety. 


End file.
